This application is for partial support of the 11th Gordon Research Conference on Atherosclerosis to be held at Kimball Union Academy, New Hampshire, June 21-25, 1993. This international conference, which is held every two years, will provide an overview of the most exciting recent developments in lipoprotein and vascular cell biology as they relate to atherogenesis. Both basic molecular mechanistic advances and new models for defining the role of particular molecules in vivo will be included. Nine sessions are planned and will cover: Lipoprotein biology: New activities of oxidized LDL; Relationship to the macrophage and endothelial NO synthase systems; Newly developed transgenic models; Gene therapy for hyperlipidemia. Endothelial activation and cell adhesion: Molecular basis for leukocyte- endothelial interactions; Mechanisms of integrin activation; Transgenic models and novel pharmaceuticals for defining the importance of each system in vivo. Role of growth factors and cytokines: Regulation of expression; Identification of migrating and proliferating cells in atheroma; Gene delivery and transgenic models for defining in vivo role. Coagulation factors in atherogenesis: Pathologic studies; Role of thrombin in plaque cell activation; In vivo studies defining the role of thrombin in proliferative responses.